


Acquiring A Servant

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Torture, Missing Scene, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana decides how to win Merlin over to her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiring A Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Cue Evil Laugh' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Morgana sat at her table with her chin balancing on her fist, her elbow resting on the wood, looking over her prize. He slept so prettily in his ropes that she almost didn’t want to wake him. But she would, in a moment.

Merlin. Poor sweet, naive, little Merlin. _Will you ever be anything but helpless, clueless and spineless?_

Yet somehow he always managed to evade her and he always managed to snatch Arthur and Camelot out from under her grasp. _You wouldn’t think it to look at you though, so small and fragile._

 _What to do with you?_ Morgana turned ideas over in her head, trying each one on to see if it fitted her, fitted Merlin.

 _I could sweet talk you, play to the old Morgana, the helpless maiden._ She imagined batting her lashes and making her eyes damp with false tears. He’d always seen through that act, she remembered and it wasn’t an act she cared for anymore.

 _A seduction perhaps, I could fuck loyalty out of you, take it from Arthur and make you give it to me._ She imagined trailing her nails over that perfectly pale skin of his, almost a match for her own. It would be sweet, yes, and she was lacking another’s touch these days. 

_And I can’t deny I want you writhing, want you screaming my name and spilling your secrets until you’re compliant to my whispering words..._ but not that way, not like that. Pleasure was nothing compared to the thrill of pain and she knew he wouldn’t play rough; he wouldn’t be how she wanted him to be.

_It will have to be the hard way then, my poor sweet Merlin._

She rose, picked up a bucket of cold water and threw it over him, waking him harshly and making him struggle in his bonds. It made her smile to see him fight so. Perhaps there would be room for some fun after all.

“Good morning.”


End file.
